Jungle girl hinata
by Witchhunterjulietginny12
Summary: The summary is inside this a naruhina story so to all naruhina fans hope you like it and please review! Thanks ;)


Inspired by all the Jungle Girl comics and surprisingly high amount of fan art of Jungle Girl, I have decided to make this story. It seemed appropriate. I hope you like it.

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. Hinata is 18 in this story and Naruto is several years older because he is a Kitsune in this story but he is pretty much young looking when he turns human and he's 20 years old.

Hinata Jungle Girl: Pests, Pets, & Lovers

It was another quiet day in Konoha jungle, a jungle on a lost tropical island. It was supposedly uninhabited but there lived only one human being there in that jungle. A young and beautiful female with long black hair and breath takingly beautiful lavender eyes. Though no one knew her name, she had one for she had remembered it since birth. Her name was Hinata but she was only known by the creatures of the island by what she was, a Jungle Girl.

At one of the jungle's lakes, Hinata was busy fishing. Hinata rose her head up and water cascaded down her face and hair as she caught her breath. Hinata looked at her trident made of sharpened wood and smiled in delight of her catch of three fat and appetizing fish she had just caught. With her breakfast in hand, Hinata swam back to shore and got ready to skin the fish. She had been swimming all morning and was in need of food.

"Perfect! I'll have plenty left over for lunch too!" Hinata thought as she stood the trident up by sticking into the ground. She then went to where her belongings were and pulled out a knife made of volcanic rock. "Now all I have to do is prepare them and then I can cook them."

As Hinata approached her catch, suddenly in the blink of an eye, a mysterious fox like creature darted past her and with its tails it snatched the fish she had just caught.

"HEY! Give those back!" Hinata shouted at the animal. It was a 4 tailed Kitsune, an animal she hadn't seen, or had the pleasure of hunting, before. It almost looked human in the face if Hinata looked close at it but this wasn't important now. The 4 tailed fox began to eat her fish right in front of her eyes! "No fair! I spent all morning catching those!"

The Kitsune only smiled then ran off laughing at Hinata. Infuriated, Hinata left to try and catch something fairly easier for breakfast. Picking up her sling and a rock, Hinata went off to catch birds. Up in the tree tops, Hinata was lucky enough to find a weak branch hanging over head of a flock of birds. Using her sling, she knocked the branch down and killed herself 5 birds. Hinata slowly climbed down from the tree she was in and headed to where she killed the birds.

"Finally, now I can eat. Maybe if I'm lucky, there will be nest nearby where I can take the abandoned e-!?" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted the Kitsune from before already half way done eating the birds she killed!

"You again!?" Hinata shouted as she ran towards the beast. It jumped high above her head and landed on a tree above sticking its tongue out as it ran away. This was the last straw for Hinata. "That's it! If you're going to steal my breakfast then I'll turn you into breakfast! I'm going to hunt you Kitsune!"

Hinata went back to the tree house she lived in and gathered some hunting tools including her spear, predator bait, and her hunting knife. The Kitsune was going to regret stealing her food.

About an hour later, Hinata had managed to tie over her hunger with some wild berries she was lucky to find as she set up a number of traps. She had set up several in the emergency that one failed she still had the others to use. Hinata had drawn a small map to remind herself of where the traps were placed too that way she wouldn't accidently fall for them herself.

"Alright, this is my first one. Let's see what happens." Hinata thought as she hid in the bushes and watched a small box with a stick holding it up with scented bait sitting beneath it. What seemed like a trap for a smaller animal was much more. A jungle rat fell for the trap and as it knocked over the stick supporting the box, a large spike in the box stabbed the rat killing it and mixing its blood with the bait to attract a larger animal. "Alright you no good fox, let's see you laugh at me this time."

An animal smelled the bait but it wasn't the Kitsune. It was tiger. The tiger approached the box sniffing it unaware that it had tripped a string which caused another trap to go off and a spiked ball swung across a nearby tree killing it. It wasn't what Hinata wanted but maybe it could be of use.

"Kitsunes are supposed to be able to eat animals more than five times their own size, maybe the tiger will lure the one who stole my breakfast out and I can spear him." Hinata thought when suddenly she felt something breathing down her neck. Hinata spun around in terror to see that the Kitsune had come back! With two tails it pushed her back by the shoulders and with its right claw, rather than strike her down for the kill, the perverted animal grabbed her bra/bikini top(whatever you want to call the upper half of a jungle girl's clothing) and pulled it off! Hinata blushed bright red and covered her breasts as she fell back and the Kitsune ran away throwing her top in her face. "D-Damn you, you p-perverted fox!"

Hinata quickly began to put her top back on and picked her spear up. She threw it at the escaping animal but missed it by an inch. Hinata wasn't about to give up though. She ran after the creature and reached for her sling on her hunter's utility belt but to her surprise it was gone. Hinata looked down at her waist as she continued to run until suddenly she fell down a hole and landed on her side. Hinata grunted as she picked herself up in the pit.

"W-Wait a minute? This is my trap hole!" Hinata said as she realized she had fallen into the hole she dug and covered with leaves to hide for the Kitsune. "How could I have forgotten that I put this here and where the hell is my sling!?"

Hinata heard snickering above the hole and looked up. The Kitsune was laughing at her for falling for her own trap. He then showed Hinata three things to her from above; the Kitsune had stolen her sling, bag of rocks as ammo, and her map of traps. The Kitsune had swiped them with his other two tails when he had pushed Hinata back earlier. The Kitsune was trying to make a fool out of Hinata.

"Errr! When I get my hands on you, you're going to regret ever meeting me!" Hinata shouted in rage as she looked up at her tormentor. This was the last straw for her. The Kitsune showed her the map she made then ripped it above the pit, laughing while it did so. "You think I need that to get even with you!? You're dead wrong! Here I come now! I'm going to make you pay for stealing my food today and doing everything else you have done to me!"

Hinata drew her knife and used it as a hook to help herself climb out of the pit. Catching her breath, she looked everywhere for the Kitsune but could not see him or sense him in any other way. Hinata saw a trail of crushed plants where an animal had run through. Hinata followed this in search of the Kitsune. She stopped after a few minutes of following due to a lack of energy. She hadn't eaten anything to keep her energized and this hunt was taking its toll on her. If only Hinata had gotten even the smallest morsel of meat, it would have given her the strength to go on further. As Hinata stood in the thick jungle leaning over holding her stomach and catching her breath when suddenly she heard the sound of a boar squeal. She followed the noise and found a boar dead from another one of her spiked traps she had remembered setting up. Hinata let out a sigh of relief for finding the animal dead.

"I may not have caught the Kitsune, but at least I have something here to feed me." Hinata said with a smile as she approached her kill. "I'll get my strength back then I'll hunt that Kitsune again. He won't be able to make a fool of me when I'm fully energized."

As Hinata stood in front of the dead boar, she suddenly felt something tighten around her ankle and soon was pulled upside down high above the ground dropping her knife in the process. Hinata had fallen for another one of her own traps! Hinata dangled from a good ten feet off the ground as she watched the Kitsune come back. The Kitsune walked out from behind some bushes and looked up at Hinata with its biggest smile yet as it pulled the spike out of the boar's carcass. It had taken a spike from a different trap and used it to kill the boar in order to trick Hinata! Hinata just couldn't outsmart the damn creature!

"Ugh! Why are you doing this to me!?" Hinata shouted in frustration as she watched the Kitsune grab the boar by the tusks with two of its tails and walk off. "Huh, wait. You can't just leave me here! Come back here!"

The Kitsune turned around, pulled down its eyelid and stuck out its tongue at Hinata. Hinata thrashed violently in frustration only causing herself to swing more. She then tried to reach up and undo the knot of the vine rope around her ankle. It was no use, she couldn't lift herself up enough to reach the knot and even if she could there was no way of undoing it, it was so tight.

"Ugh, come on. Come on! Come on done!" Hinata said in a fury. Even though it was useless, Hinata did the only thing she could do at the moment. She began to shout. "HELP! HELP! HHEEELLPP! Someone get me down from here! HELP!"

The Kitsune dragged the boar away and went back to pick up the tiger that Hinata killed too. It was going to have a feast with the animals it had gotten off of Hinata. Around that time, night fall was approaching and the Kitsune had found an open place to put its meat. It began to lick its chops as it was about to bite into the tiger when suddenly it heard sniffs, whimpers, and eventually sobs. Someone was crying. More specifically, it was Hinata who was crying. The Kitsune was still close enough to where Hinata was to hear her. The mischievous fox beast peered through the bushes and ferns of the jungle to see the poor girl still hanging there crying her eyes out. The Kitsune hadn't thought much about it till now, but after seeing the girl still upside down and helpless, he was now beginning to feel sorry for the lovely human.

Hinata dangled upside down with tears running up her face and off of her forehead and some trickled down her hair because of her position. This was the worst day of her life. She was starving, trapped with no one to help her, and now she could only wait for her own death. She was either going to starve to death or die from blood rushing to her head. However, for some strange reason Hinata was very resistant to being upside so blood rushing to her head was something she almost didn't have to worry about; she could even last another 6 or so hours like she was. So Hinata was doomed to starve to death while upside down. The Kitsune saw Hinata like this and thinking that she would eventually starve make him feel ashamed of teasing her so much earlier. He felt sorry now for leaving her like this and doing so much to her.

But now Hinata's death was much more imminent. A giant snake was slithering through the tree tops and spotted the fresh helpless meat from above. The snake crawled down the trunk of the tree and hisses its tongue out at Hinata. It was going to eat her! Hinata began to struggle again reaching for the vine around her ankle and trying to free herself. But it was no use still. She was a sitting duck and easy for the snake to swallow whole. Hinata was doomed.

"HELP! HELP!" Hinata screamed as she managed to swing herself up finally and get a better grip on the vine on her ankle. She tugged and pulled but still couldn't get free. With tears streaming down her face, Hinata shouted out what she thought would be her last words. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT HERE! NNOOOOO!"

The Kitsune saw this and rushed to help Hinata. He wasn't going to let such a cruel fate befall the girl. With two tails, the Kitsune struck the ends of it into the snake's back pulling it down from the tree. With a third tail the Kitsune cut through the vine rope holding Hinata and caught her free ankle with his fourth tail placing her down gently on the ground. Hinata couldn't believe what the Kitsune had done for her. But there was little time to marvel as the snake got back up and lunged at the Kitsune.

"Watch out!" Hinata shouted. She reached for her hunting knife to try and help the Kitsune fight the horrible beast but stopped as she felt a throbbing pain in her ankle. She hadn't felt till now but the tightness of the rope had hurt her to the point of immobilization. Hinata watched as the snake sank its teeth into the Kitsune's arm. "KITSUNE!"

The Kitsune wasn't harmed by the snake but it was still hurt. The Kitsune ripped the snake off of its arm and began to beat it to death. Using its tails to hold the snake down, the Kitsune smashed the snake's ribs then used its claws to cut open its throat killing it. The snake was dead and Hinata was saved.

Hinata looked in awe and amazement of what she had just seen. That had been one of the biggest jungle snakes she had seen yet and the Kitsune crushed it like a bug. She was now glad she hadn't gotten into a fight with the creature or got far in her hunt with it; she may have suffered a similar fate. At that moment, the Kitsune walked up to Hinata and bowed his head to her as if in apology. Hinata could see a sincerity in his eyes and forgave it with a pat on the head.

"It's okay." Hinata said with a smile. She then began to work on getting the vine off of her ankle. She began to struggle with it and now being in a better position to work on it, Hinata finally managed to loosen the vine and slide coild off of her ankle. "There, much better."

Hinata was about to throw the vine away but then she stopped to look at the snake and the attractive design and color in its skin. Hinata slid the vine back onto her foot and then moved it up her ankle; it was a comfortable fit and she could easily take it on and off.

"This would make a good anklet." Hinata said as she took her knife and cut the long end of the vine that remained at the knot. She then looked back at the Kitsune with a smile. "Wanna help me with a few more things?"

The Kitsune smiled and shook his head yes. The Kitsune followed Hinata's orders and got all the animals that had been killed today and brought them to Hinata. Helping her skin them, the two feasted on the boar and bagged away the rest. The pest had become a pet to Hinata.

The Kitsune laid its head down on Hinata's lap and Hinata began to stroke it. She had really come to like the Kitsune now. She then looked down at her new anklet decorated with tiger fur and snake skin and giggled at the fact that it had come to her in such an unexpected way.

"If you are going to stay with me, I guess I should give you a name." Hinata said to the Kitsune as it raised its head. "What should I call you?"

The Kitsune then licked Hinata on the lips and the jungle girl blushed in embarassment. But then the most unexpected thing began to happen. The Kitsune began to transform. The fox creature turned into a handsome young man with spikey blonde hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, fox eyes, fangs, a muscular body, and wearing shreded jungle pants with nine fox tails coming out of his rear. The Kitsune had been a man all along!

"My name is Naruto." The Kitsune answered with a smile as he looked deeply into Hinata's eyes. "But if you want to change my name you may, my lovely."

"N-No, that's fine." Hinata said shyly now blushing at the sight of the handsome young man now before her eyes. "N-Naruto s-suits you well. I like your name like this."

With that said, Naruto and Hinata kissed passionately. The pest Hinata had run into today had become a pet and in only a few minutes after that he had become the perfect lover for her.


End file.
